


Встреча

by Ariabart



Series: Капец Канона [3]
Category: Tytania
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знакомство Ариабарта с Хаасом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> в соавторстве с Алэй Лан

Новенькие знаки различия на новой же униформе смотрелись потрясающе. Ариабарт погладил их большим пальцем и кивнул. Потрясающе.

Если бы его застали за тем, как он пялится в зеркало, то наверняка подняли бы на смех. Но в своей-то каюте можно! И вообще, его вызвали в штаб. Туда надо идти при параде.

Он еще раз оглядел себя, довольно вздохнул, подергал отросшую прядку - к черту прическу по уставу! Пора идти.

После того сражения, чуть не обернувшегося полным разгромом, было решено не отправлять пострадавшие корабли в Уранибург, а чинить их на Трасе. Это, как сказал капитан, было дешевле - услуги ремонтников в этом захолустье столи не так заоблачно, как в более цивилизованной части Галактики. И экипажу был нужен отдых. А Трас был спокойной, нейтральной планетой, так что все могли спокойно пойти в увольнения. Обмыть новые звания...

Повысили не только Ариабарта - многие щеголяли сверкающими лычками. Он был втайне этому рад - не хватало еще, чтобы на него косились, завидуя или строя планы мести.

\- Ариабарт! Ты куда?

Ариабарт обернулся. Махнул рукой приветственно.

\- В штаб. Велели явиться пред светлы очи.

\- Зачем? Что ты успел устроить?

\- Не знаю, - Ариабарт пожал плечами. - Матео, я уже опаздываю.

\- Давай, иди, надежда наша.

От кого другого это было бы откровенным издевательством, но Матео умудрился произнести это совершенно не обидно. Ариабарту он нравился. Пусть даже и пришлось в начале знакомства набить ему морду для лучшего взаимопонимания.

****

То, что на Трасе называлось громким словом штаб, на планете поприличнее... тo есть покрупнее, сошло бы в лучшем случае за оперативный отдел. У них даже не было отдельного здания, они делили дом с представительством Империи.

Ариабарт уже встречался с большинством здешних вояк - когда им сообщали о производстве в следующие звания - и убедился, что тех не зря отослали куда подальше. Так что от ближайшего часа ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось. В худшем случае ему начнут неумело льстить, в надежде, что наследник Титания как-то поможет выбраться отсюда. А на лучшее проще не надеяться.

Он скривился.

Перед дверью кабинета, где и была назначена встреча "пред светлыми очами", Ариабарт затормозил, придал лицу почтительное выражение... ну ладно, попытался, и постучал.

В кабинете, к его удивлению, кроме полковника - начальника над местным бардаком - был еще какой-то мужчина. И выглядел он умнее всех здешних штабистов, месте взятых.

\- Капитан-лейтенант Титания по вашему приказанию прибыл! - Ариабарт отдал честь преувеличeнно серьезно и по веселому блеску в глазах мужчины понял, что тот эту серьезность заметил.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался полковник. - Контр-адмирал Хаас прибыл специально для разговора с вами, лорд... капитан-лейтенант.

Ариабарт напрягся.

\- Я вас оставлю, - полковник этого мужика явно опасался и старался уйти с глаз долой.

Ариабарт с интересом посмотрел на контр-адмирала. A ничего такого особо опасного в нем нет на первый взгляд. Хотя этот Хаас ничего...

Ариабарт поймал себя на том, что смотрит на него слишком пристально. Для такого темноволосого человека у Хааса была светлая кожа. И серые глаза. Красиво.

Ариабарт вспыхнул. Идиот, нашел время слюни пускать. Он заставил себя перeстать пялиться в лицо Хаасa, и перевел взгляд на его руки. У того оказались еще и очень красивые кисти рук.

Черт!

\- Садитесь, лорд Ариабарт.

Ариабарт пробормотал положенные слова благодарности и осторожно сел на стул.

Хаас рассматривал его так же откровенно, как и сам Ариабарт его.

\- Я о вас в последнее время кое-что слышал. Моя должность, лорд Ариабарт, - Хаас мягко улыбнулся, - называется очень просто. Я, да будет вам известно, начальник отдела кадров... так сказать.

\- Вы распределяете назначения, - теперь он вспомнил, где слышал это имя раньше. Надо же, он думал, что этот Хаас старше.

\- Помимо прочего, - кивнул Хаас. - Я пролетал мимо Траса и узнал, что часть вашего флота остановилась тут. Как можно было упуcтить возможность и не познакомиться с вами?

\- Зачем? - выпалил Ариабарт. - Прошу прощения.

Хаас снова улыбнулся.

\- Я думаю, вы понимаете.

\- Вы хотели знать, не ударило ли мне повышение в голову, - ядовито сказал Ариабарт.

Капитану тоже было интересно. Он ему даже лекцию прочел.

\- Не совсем. Я думаю, вы понимаете, что в ближайшем будущем вас вызовут в Уранибург. Вы в любoм случае попали бы в Генштаб - никто не позволит будущему князю Титания болтаться на перферии. Вы слишком ценны, чтобы потерять вас в глупой локальной стычке.

\- Но я хочу! - возмутился Ариабарт. - Не погибнуть в локальной стычке, естественно. Я хочу остаться тут, сделать карьеру сам, a не благодаря моей фамилии!

\- Вы сами в это не верите, - пожал плечами Хаас. - Или верите? - Он взглянул на Арабарта чуть ли не удивленно.

\- Я знаю, что мне прямая дорога в Генштаб, - сказал Ариабарт. - Меня бы туда взяли, даже если бы я разрушителя от крейсера не отличал. Как будущего князя Титания, - он вздохнул. - Я хочу попасть туда не... не с пустыми руками.

Он не знал, как обьяснить этому Хаасу, что прежде чем ты начнешь командовать флотом, надо его понять. Набраться опыта. Чтобы не отдавать идиотские приказы, чтобы не сомневаться постоянно в себе. Чтобы знать, кого набирать себе в команду. Отец так говорил тоже.

Отец, когда был в хорошем настроении, говорил полезные вещи. То есть, он и так учил Ариабарта, особенно, когда понял, что тот так и останется его единственным наследником. Но в такие редкие моменты он делился даже деталями, которые можно узнать, только годами поварившись в котле клановой политики.

Ариабарт обожал такие разговоры с отцом. Можно было поверить, что eму не все равно. Надо было только вовремя уйти, прежде, чем отец начинал язвить.

Хаас задумчиво посмотрел на него. О чем он там думал, Ариабарт не знал, но взгляд у контр-адмирала поменялся.

\- Сколько вам лет? - спросил Хаас. -

Шестнадцать, - можно подумать, ты не знаешь.

\- Тогда у вас еще может быть пара лет для... развлечений на переферии. Но в самом деле, Ариабарт - чему вы можете тут научиться?

Ариабарт отметил отсутствие положенного "лорд". Ничего особенного, в Академии его, как и остальных, называли на ты, и на корабле тоже. Но Хаас сразу начал вежливо, по всем правилам этикета, к нему обращаться...

\- Тут возникают ситуации, которых в другом месте не бывает - в том же размещенном на Балгашу флоте, например. Здесь гораздо больше пиратов. Здесь собираются недовольные Титанией, и если отдают приказ об их усмирении - именно наш флот туда отправляется. Как правило.

А еще тут было не так много связано с политикой. Ариабарт знал, что в Уранибурге высшее флотское командование интригует не хуже тех, кто сидит в администрации Безземельного Лорда. И ему хотелось еще немного обойтись без обучения еще и таким правилам игры. Все по очереди.

Хаас хмыкнул что-то невнятное. Ариабарт привык, что взрослые к нему относятся либо снисходительно, либо покровительственно, либо... короче, не считают, что он дорос до их уровня. Но Хаас был каким-то другим. Ему в самом деле было интересно, что Ариабарт скажет. Или что он имеет в виду. Это потому что я наследник, подумал Ариабарт и расстроился.

\- Вы поняли, почему вас повысили на два звания сразу?

Ариабaрт ожидал какого угодно вопроса, но ни этого.

\- Ну...- протянул он. - Потому что я Титания?

Хаас рассмеялся.

\- И все, что из этого вытекает. Верно... в общем-то. Нам надо бы поговорить... в другой обстановке. Тут слишком многолюдно.

Ариабарт даже не стал спрашивать, что тот имеет в виду.

***

Ночью Ариабарт лежал на своей койке и никак не мог уснуть. В каюте, кроме него, было еще трое - даже если ты Титания, даже если ты капитан-лейтенант, если тебе шестнадцать лет, ты будешь делить каюту с сослуживцами. Двое еще не спали, они о чем-то трепались, лениво, вполголоса, и Ариабарт закрылся подушкой.

Он вспомнил, какие у Хааса руки. Никогда раньше на такое не обращал внимания, а сейчас не мог выкинуть из головы. Он даже заметил, что у него на большом пальце был шрамик.

Ариабарт устроился поудобнее. Если он и дальше будет мечтать в том же духе, придется бежать в душевую и надеяться, что там никого не окажется.

_Подумаешь, какой-то мужик из Генштаба._

Ариабарту и раньше нравились парни старше него, но подойти к ним он не решался.

А теперь Хаас.

Ариабарт прикусил подушку. Картинки, появившиеся в воображении, были яркими, как никогда раньше. До сегодняшнего дня у всех... партнеров, которых он представлял, не было конкретного лица - так, общие черты, рыжие или темные волосы, карие глаза... Он повернулся на живот, потерся о простыню. Нет уж, дрочить при всех он точно не будет.

Но еще немного подумать - можно.

Как Хаас уложит его на кровать - вот именно так, как он сейчас лежит. Как его руки будут чувствоваться на коже. Об остальном Ариабарт имел довольно смутное представление. Теоретическое. То есть, он знал, куда и как, но как это будет ощущаться, мог только гадать. Можно было бы, конечно, попробовать подкатить к кому-нибудь, но, как Ариабарт выяснил, ему светила в лучшем случае совместная дрочка. Все равно все помнили, что он Титания.

***

На Трасе они должны были провести три недели. Одна уже прошла. И за эту неделю Ариабарт успел дважды встретиться с Хаасом.

После того разговора в штабе Хаас пригласил его к себе в гостиницу. Ариабарт засомневался, дадут ли ему увольнительную, но Хаас только закатил глаза и связался с капитаном. Он ожидал... oн сам не знал, чего именно. Когда Ариабарт поговорил с Матео, тот тоже удивился, что же может быть нужно такой важной шишке от Ариабарта. Они сошлись на том, что Хаас по поручению Анвара - или даже отца Ариабарта приглядывается к нему.

Ариабарт ждал, что Хаас как-нибудь заведет с ним разговор о Титании, или Безземельном Лорде, или о его отце, или о том, как на корабле относятся к каким-нибудь последним событиям, и все станет ясно, но... Первый вечер они проговорили о какой-то ерунде. Ариабарт сам не понял, как рассказал Хаасу о своей школе и даже признался, как именно в кабинет учителя математики попали чучела из кабинета биологии. Хаас смеялся от всей души и по секрету объяснил Ариабарту, как на самом деле надо было вскрывать замок в кабинет. Он даже пожертвовал одним из дверных замков, чтобы Ариабарт мог тут же и попрактиковаться.

\- Очень полезное умение, - сказал Хаас, когда Ариабарт засoмневался, стоит ли портить дверь. - Меня как-то пристрелили бы, если бы я не умел открывать запертые двери.

Ариабарт попытался выведать, как, когда и кто именно, но Хаас только улыбнулся. И, взяв его руку в свою, показал то движение, не дававшееся Ариабарту. Замок щелкнул и открылся.

Ариабарт вдохнул запах Хааса - горький парфюм, чуть-чуть вина, свежей одежды - ему тут же стало неуютно. Хасс выпустил его.

\- Электронные замки вам, разумеется, тоже надо уметь вскрывать. Но сейчас у меня под рукой ни одного нет, - он с сомнением глянул на дверь номера. - Завтра... завтра я достану парочку. Учитывая, что я вас не на взломщика обучаю, будет достаточно, если вы поймете основные принципы.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - выдохнул Ариабарт. С ним еще никто никогда не обращался так - будто он был интересен сам по себе. Не считая Жуслана, но Жуслан был братом. А Хаас - совсем чужой.

У него голова шла кругом. Что если Хаас правда просто решил узнать, кто такой Ариабарт Титания, а вовсе не по поручению отца с ним возится?

После второго вечера Ариабарт готов был завыть. Они сидели на одном диване, близко, Хаас объяснял те самые "основные принципы" и Ариабарт изо всех сил старался. Осрамиться в глазах Хааса не хотелось. Особенно, когда тот положил руку ему на плечо - после того, как Ариабарт вскрыл оба чертовых замка. Они так и сидели потом, только изредка Хаас вставал, чтобы взять что-то.

Ариабарт уже не знал, что думать.

После этого вечера Хаас почти неделю не вызывал его к себе. Ариабарт терялся в догадках - он его чем-то разозлил? Оскорбил? Обидел? Что он сделал не так? Или Хаас просто узнал, что хотел и Ариабарт больше не нужен?

Он чуть не заработал выговор, чуть не попал на гауптвахту и чуть не поругался с Матео. А потом разозлился и решил, что не будет, как брошеная невеста, сидеть и ждать звонка. Он Титания. Он не будет унижаться перед кем-то, даже если сейчас этот кто-то старше его по званию.

Тихий голос намекал ему, что Хаас, собственно, ничего ему и не обещал. Даже пригласить его в третий раз на чай. При расставании он просто сказал, что хорошо провел время и ни словом не намекнул, что будут еще встречи.

Но к этому голосу Ариабарту прислушиваться не хотелось. Хотелось надеяться, что Хаасу он нравился так же, как и он ему. И что когда-нибудь Хаас пожалеет... Он растравлял себя чуть не с удовольствием. И едва не пропустил звонок.

Голосовое сообщение. Хаас приглашал его к себе. Ариабарт подпрыгнул и бросился приводить себя в порядок.

***

\- Добрый вечер, Ариабарт, - Хаас улыбнулся жестом пригласил его войти.

\- Здравствуйте, - так же не по уставу отозвался Ариабарт.

В комнате было светло, а на столе стоял чайный сервиз. И пирожные. Ариабарт искренне обрадовался - есть хотелось страшно.

\- Прошу прощения, что я так внезапно бросил тебя... Садись. Нальешь мне чай?.. У меня были дела, - Хаас сел напротив него. - У местного гарнизона тоже есть масса проблем по моей части, кто бы мог подумать...

\- Ничего, - немного невпопад сказал Ариабарт. - Я так и думал, что вы были заняты.

\- Я пробуду тут еще немного, - Хаас смотрел на него не отрываясь. - Улечу на пару дней раньше вас.

Ариабарт сглотнул.

\- В Уранибург?

\- Разумеется.

\- Вы, наверное, скучаете по семье? - он так и не смог выяснить, женат ли Хаас. Искал информацию в сети и не нашел. Может, у того уже трое детей... в каждом порту. И Ариабарт ему напоминает старшего сына или что-то в этом роде.

\- Мои родители живут на Эментале, - улыбнулся Хаас. - Так что в Уранибурге я их в любом случае не увижу.

О другой семье он не сказал. Значит, ее нет? И он все так же глядел на Арибарта.

Ариабарт уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь глупость, но вовремя одумался. Надо вести себя осторожнее...

Он уставился на чашку. Обычная, с синим узором, завитушки какие-то по краю... К счастью, прежде чем молчание стало неудобным, Хаас что-то у него спросил. Ариабарт ответил, разговор, так не клеившийся в начале, пошел своим чередом.

Ариабарт все не мог отделаться от мысли, что Хаас почему-то разочарован. Что тот ждал... иного. Когда Хаас спросил Ариабарта о его девушке, он почти обрадовался.

\- Нет... Нет никакой девушки.

\- В самом деле? - удивленно улыбнулся Хаас. - Я был уверен, что у тебя как минимум парочка.

\- Почему? - Ариабарт никогда не считал, что может притягивать к себе кандидаток пачками.

\- С твоей внешностью... И ты умен, - Хаас пожал плечами. - Разве мало?

Ариабарт счастливо улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо. Только мне это в самом деле не интересно.

\- Сначала карьера? - поддел его Хаас.

\- Нет, просто... не интересно. Девушки - не интересно.

Он замер, ожидая реакции. И смотрел на Хааса - как тот отреагирует. Может ведь и сделать вид, что не понял. Или что ему это безразлично. Или вообще выгнать.

Хаас оперся подбородком о сложенные ладони.

\- Почему ты мне это говоришь?

Ариабарт встал. До Хааса он дошел, чуть не упав по дороге. Ему в жизни не было так страшно. Даже в том бою, где они все чуть не погибли.

Он наклонился - сидя, Хаас был ниже его. Осторожно прижался губами к губам. Отстранился.

\- Вот поэтому.

Хаас провел ладонями по его бокам.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да! - Ариабарт сглотнул и уже тише сказал - Уверен.

\- Это хорошо, - улыбнулся Хаас, - что уверен. Пойдем, - он поднялся из кресла, протянул руку Ариабарту и повел за собой, не говоря больше ни слова.

Ариабарт испытал острый приступ возбуждения только от вида не расстеленной кровати, только от мыслей, что сейчас с ним на этой кровати будут делать. Он едва не врезался в Хааса, когда тот остановился. Даже от этого случайного прикосновения его бросило в жар. Сейчас было даже хуже, чем несколько минут назад, когда он не знал, получится или нет - все было решено, но последние секунды оказались на редкость мучительными. Хаас мягко положил одну ладонь ему на плечо, а другую на пах.

\- У тебя был кто-нибудь?

Ариабарт мотнул головой, взгляни он на себя в зеркало, увидел бы живую иллюстрацию к выражению «умоляющий взгляд».

Он не чувствовал сейчас неловкостиь. Хаас был старше, опытнее - и Ариабарт был готов положиться на него в разрешении такого важного вопроса, как расставание с невинностью. Хааса эта ответственность как будто совсем не пугала, он отстранился, стянул с себя китель, кивнул Ариабарту, предлагая тоже раздеться. Ариабарт возненавидел лютой ненавистью каждую пуговицу, что выскальзывала у него из пальцев. Он расстегнул с грехом пополам рубашку, когда Хаас снова подошел к нему, также обнаженный до пояса. Скользнул пальцами с шеи на грудь, обвел сосок, провел ладонью по мгновенно поджавшемуся животу.

\- Красивый. Иди ко мне, - и, когда Ариабарт чуть не повалился на него, - тише, до кровати всего два шага.

И они сделали эти два шага, а потом Ариабарта повалили на постель, в точности как ему этого и хотелось. На нем еще оставались брюки и белье - Хаас помог избавиться от них. Развинул ему ноги. «Вот так сразу?» - промелькнуло в голове Ариабарта, до того как он понял, что на самом Хаасе еще есть одежда. И …он, конечно, принимал душ, прежде чем придти сюда, но все равно, когда Хаас коснулся губами его члена, дернулся в сторону не столько от удовольствия, сколько от смущения. Хаас удержал его. Повторил прикосновение, а потом как-то сразу взял в рот на всю длину. Ариабарт изумленно, почти испуганно вскрикнул. Хаасу пришлось отвлечься, чтобы шепнуть ему очередное «тише». Зачем, ведь здесь наверняка была хорошая звукоизоляция? Ариабарт не понимал, но послушно замолчал.

Он пытался сдерживаться, но кончил, едва Хаас успел несколько раз провести губами от головки до основания, и почти мгновенно, после острой вспышки удовольствия, испытал разочарование. Неужели это и все? Лучше, конечно, чем совместная дрочка в душе, но он хотел другого.

Хаас облизнулся - Ариабарт глазам своим не поверил, но он и в самом деле облизнулся. Ариабарт запоздало осознал, что кончил ему в рот. Стыдно было невыносимо. Он хотел уже подняться с кровати, поискал глазами одежду.

\- Нет. Еще не все. - Ариабарт не верил в телепатию. До этого момента, по крайней мере, - Мы с тобой только начали, куда ты спешишь? Я просто дал тебе возможность спустить пар. А то ты бы просто взорвался.

Хаас снял брюки и трусы, лег рядом. Потерся об Ариабарта, недвусмысленно показывая свою заинтересованность. Они долго целовались, Ариабарт ни с кем и никогда не целовался так - не спеша, словно поцелуи ценны сами по себе. Он успокоился немного - никто не собирался его прогонять, напротив, у них вся ночь была впереди. А успокоившись, ощутил новую волну возбуждения. Хаас гладил его везде, будто разглядывал его ладонями, не желая ничего упустить. Ариабарт немного напрягся, когда Хаас развел ему ягодицы, тут же получил шутливый шлепок.

\- Не зажимайся.

«Есть не зажиматься» - чуть не ответил он, но промолчал. Просто не был уверен, что голос его не подведет. Он представлял себе, как это будет, но в его мечтах и в помине не было настойчивых прикосновений пальцев, немного прохладных от смазки. Хаас не особо с ним осторожничал, и Ариабарту пришлось пережить несколько не вполне приятных моментов. Он никак не мог расслабиться, приноровиться к этим новым ощущениям, а когда все же привык немного, Хаас решил, что подготовки с него хватит. Ариабарт был готов сбежать, вот только он не был уверен, что ему позволят. Оставалось вытерпеть то, на что он сам подписался. И надеяться, что в итоге все окажется не так плохо. Ему было страшно, а немного погодя стало больно, когда Хаас вошел в него медленно, но сразу до конца. Он остановился, давая Ариабарту возможность свыкнуться с членом в заднице. Потом снова качнул бедрами назад и вперед. Ариабарт не застонал даже, а замычал, уткнувшись в подушку. На глазах выступили слезы.

И все же в том, как Хаас обращался с ним, не давая отстраниться, но при этом нашептывая что-то успокаивающее, уговаривая потерпеть немного, было что-то, от чего голова шла кругом. С ним никто не был таким нежным и властным. Ну да, проще говоря, его никто и никогда не трахал.

Хаас держал темп, не ускоряясь, не меняя амплидуды. Оказалось, если двигать бедрами ему навстречу, ощущения становились... немного другими. Ариабарт с энтузиазмом стал осваивать новые возможности. За что и получил награду - сдавленный стон от самого Хааса.

\- Да, вот так, Берти...

Ариабарт едва не хихикнул. Услышать детское прозвище в такой момент... это было мило. И возбуждающе, может еще и потому, что Хаас как раз в этот момент сжал его член. «Берти» его звал только Жуслан. Давным-давно, сам он уже наверняка позабыл об этом вопиющем нарушении этикета.

Хаас будто почувствовал, что мысленно Ариабарт куда-то унесся. Он стал засаживать резче и как-то злее, не забывая при этом дрочить в том же ритме член своего любовника.

Ариабарт был уже так близко, когда Хаас остановился. Ариабарт застонал протестующее, чувствуя, как его буквально оттаскивают от порога, за которым должно было случиться что-то волшебное. Черт, он хотел уже кончить.

\- Теперь сам, - он не видел Хааса, но знал, что тот ухмыляется, - поработай-ка.

Ариабарту ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться. Он опускал и вскидывал бедра, насаживаясь на член, но этого было мало, так мало. Похоже, Хаас оценил его прилежание или просто сам уже был возбужден до крайности. Ариабарт задохнулся, почувствовав его ответное движение. И еще одно, и еще, и потом, когда он потерял счет, выгибаясь и комкая простынь.

Он кончил первым, заглушив собственный вопль подушкой, чувствуя беспорядочные уже и глубокие толчки, после которых Хаас на несколько мгновений навалился на него, а потом откатился в сторону.

Ариабарт сейчас бы с удовольствием уснул - ему было так хорошо. Задница немного болела, но приятная ломота в теле все компенсировала. А еще Хаас гладил его по спине и плечам и легко целовал, в щеку, в шею... куда придется.

\- Хороший... - расслышал Ариабарт и сонно улыбнулся.

Он перевернулся на бок, посмотрел на Хааса. Ладно, даже если у них ничего больше не будет, все равно было здорово.

\- Не спи, Берти.

\- Я не сплю...

Хаас взъерошил ему волосы.

\- До какого часа у тебя увольнительная?

Ариабарт чуть не икнул. Ему же и правда надо вернуться на корабль. Он приподнялся на локте, ища глазами часы. Хаас засмеялся и показал ему комм на своем запястье.

\- Еще два часа есть, - с облегченим вздохнул Ариабарт.

\- Вот и славно, - Хаас перекатил его на себя.

Ариабарт устроился на его груди - так спокойно ему давно не было.

\- Берти...

\- М-м-м?

\- Пару раз я еще смогу тебя выпросить у капитана, не вызывая подозрений.

\- Ага...

\- А потом мне улетать.

Ариабарт кивнул. Ну, пара раз тоже неплохо...

\- А потом... - Хаас поцеловал его в макушку. - Мы вполне можем встретиться в Уранибурге. Как ты думаешь?

\- Да! - выдохнул Ариабарт. - Я хочу!

\- Хорошо. Ты же понимаешь, что об этом никому нельзя говорить?

\- Ну я же не идиот, - лениво обиделся Ариабарт.

\- Я и не думал. Это никому из нас невыгодно.

Особенно вам, подумал Ариабарт. Ему самому стало не по себе от мысли, что он может использовать проишедшее против Хааса.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он. - А... - он закрыл рот. Как ему Хааса называть-то? Не господин контр-адмирал же.

С трудным вопросом он разобрался быстро - спросил самого господина контр-адмирала. Хаас засмеялся.

\- По имени, Берти. "Рисо" вполне подходит.

Oни снова целовались, а когда Ариабарт задумался, нельзя ли еще что-нибудь попробовать - Хаас выставил его из постели.

\- Берти, тебе еще идти. Пешком. Не надо лучше, оставим на следующий раз.

Ариабарт млел от того, как его называл Хаас, как он произносил это детское прозвище. Будто конфету пробовал. И как угадал? Знать он не мог, на людях они с Жусланом обращались друг к другу полными именами.

Хаас шлепнул его, направляя в сторону ванной комнаты.

\- Давай. Потом я тебя даже накормлю.

Ну да, на столе так и сохли пирожные, вспомнил Ариабарт.

\- И еще. Спасибо, Берти.

Ариабарт оглянулся на Хааса. Тот лежал, смотря на него, и улыбался. Довольно. Уверенно. И тепло. Ариабарт смутился, кивнул, стукнулся локтем о дверной косяк и сбежал в душ.

***

Те два раза, когда Ариабарт попал к Хаасу, были... классными.

Первоначальный дискомфорт никуда не делся, но сейчас он знал, что его надо просто перетерпеть. И будет хорошо, очень.

Было трудно удержаться и не рассказать никому. Не сказать - вот как мне повезло. Мне сейчас очень здорово. Поделиться очень хотелось, но было не с кем. Матео бы не понял, а остальным Ариабарт так не доверял.

Хаас оказался хорошим собеседником, он объяснял Ариабарту всякие хитросплетения уранибурской политики, о которых тот даже не подозревал. И слушал внимательно - когда еще будет такая возможность? И... Ариабарт надеялся что тоже показал себя не совсем идиотом. Ну, Хаас во всяком случае ни разу не зевал...

Две недели прошли - слишком быстро. Хаас уехал. Флот стал готовиться к отлету.

\- Ариабарт, ты чего такой мрачный?

\- Я?

\- Сидишь, будто у тебя домашняя зверушка сдохла, - Матео, желая оказать друг услугу и отвлечь от грустных мыслей, стукнул его подушкой. Ариабарт отмахнулся - в каюте они были вдвоем, можно не дергаться.

\- Да нормально все. Скоро в Уранибург полетим...

Матео оживился. Он еще ни разу не был в Городе-в-Облаках. Как Ариабарт и рассчитывал, тот накинулся на него с распросами и отвлекся от его плохого настроения.

Ариабарт рассказывал, что можно посмотреть на станции и думал, что у него во внутреннем кармане сумки лежит карточка с адресом. Дом, небольшой, не на верхних уровнях, куда так просто прийти и никто даже не узнает. Просто позвонить предварительно - и они снова увидятся.

Хаас сам сказал, что будет рад его видеть.


End file.
